


I Was Blind But Now I See

by Lana_Fair



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Angst, Fluff, It's easy to differentiate whose pov is which, M/M, Mixed POV, Soulmate AU, at least an attempt, colourblind au, freckles because I love freckles, set during first season because why not, the one where you see colour after you look your soulmate in the eye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 10:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14830601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_Fair/pseuds/Lana_Fair
Summary: Soulmate au where you're colourblind until you look your soulmate in the eye. Easier for Otoya to find his when he's still just a teen with big dreams, harder for Tokiya when he's surrounded by a horde of crazy Hayato fans.I swear I can write, I just suck at summaries.Title kind of taken from Amazing Grace, not intentional but it is and kind of fits.





	I Was Blind But Now I See

**Author's Note:**

> I'll fix the summary later, I don't have any ideas for it right now

When their eyes met it was nothing like what Otoya has been told it’d be.

It was better.

In just one second his grey world exploded with colours so bright it hurt his eyes. Everything was a blur of colours he could not name except for one. Blue. Blue so deep, so rich it made every other colour look pale in comparison.

 _His_ eyes were blue.

He must have experienced the same, Otoya was sure of it, if the sudden surprise so clearly visible on his face was anything to go by. He quickly masked it with his acting skills, but Otoya _knew_.

Hayato was his soulmate.

* * *

 

Never before in his life had Tokiya wanted to run away from his fans this badly.

Everything was the same as always. People shouting Hayato’s name, they were singing with him, smiling, having fun. All grey and dull. He was sweating like a rat because of the heat of the lights shining on him.

Until he looked someone in the eyes and, _oh God_ , that was the most beautiful moment in his whole life. Red with flickers of orange, looking like the sky lit by the sunset in Summer and just as warm. In barely a second Tokiya’s whole life changed because there was someone out there for him to hold, he wasn’t destined to be alone after all.

The next saw his world crumble.

People were screaming and jumping and it was just a matter of time when Tokiya would lose the sight of his soulmate. He was so taken with the colour he didn’t look properly at their face. All his brain managed to register was that they were beautiful. It’d be impossible to find his soulmate in this crowd. It seemed Tokiya was bound to stay miserable and alone, forever thinking how warm was red, the first colour he ever saw.

* * *

 

His roommate’s eyes were gorgeous.

It was the same shade of blue Otoya saw that day and just when his heart beat got slightly faster with hope only to feel like a bucket of ice cold water was poured over him when his roommate introduced himself as Tokiya Ichinose. Apparently Hayato’s younger twin brother; that would explain the identical appearance and the same shade of blue. Maybe, just maybe, Tokiya could be the one to bring Otoya to his soulmate. If he first didn’t decide Otoya was just an another fan attempting to get close to Hayato claiming to be his soulmate.

Tokiya was nothing like Hayato. Tokiya was mean where Hayato was nice, Tokiya was cold where Hayato was warm and welcoming. Tokiya was an extreme introvert, Tokiya was rude, Tokiya was always at his secret part time job Otoya knew nothing of. Tokiya was honest to a fault, Tokiya was a clean freak, Tokiya kept criticizing Otoya’s work, Tokiya helped him improve for some or other reason, Tokiya was good, Tokiya was wonderful and _oh God Otoya fell in love with him._

It was bad. It was so, so bad. But, Otoya reasoned, it kind of was to be expected. He loved Hayato, he was his soulmate after all, but he loved more his own imagination of him rather than Hayato himself. Otoya didn’t know if Hayato’s personality was just as bubbly in private as it was on stage. He didn’t know if he really liked sweets or if it was just for the public. He knew _nothing_.

Tokiya, however, Otoya could write a whole essay about the boy. Someone could wake him up in the middle of the night and Otoya would recite all the little things about Tokiya with no mistakes. Tokiya’s favourite food, favourite song, favourite colour (purple and, surprisingly, red). He knew Tokiya preferred sunset over sunrise, for reasons yet to be known. Otoya even knew the password to Tokiya’s laptop. That must count as something special, right?

* * *

 

Tokiya’s roommate was, well…

 _Everything_ Tokiya didn’t want him to be.

The boy was loud and extremely cheerful. Otoya reminded him of Hayato almost painfully. On the top of that, he was so innocent, he didn’t seem to see flaws in anyone. He was just so precious there were times Tokiya wanted to cover Otoya with a protective bubble and keep him away from the cruel world. Some times were really close calls, too. There was no way someone like Otoya would be able to survive in the ruthless idol world and Tokiya wished he would never have to watch the redhead lose himself to the industry. For some reason he needed Otoya so stay himself, a cheerful, beautiful Otoya with eyes like two suns during sunset.

Tokiya just wasn’t sure if he wanted to stay near Otoya to protect his innocence.

They developed a weird relationship. Otoya was babbling to him about everything and anything, Tokiya was either listening with an occasional comment here and there, or kept telling Otoya to be quiet without really meaning it. Even if Otoya didn’t know what Tokiya’s secret job was – _couldn’t know_ – he was the only one to know when Tokiya’s going to be back. Or at least Tokiya always tried to keep Otoya updated.

Today proved him wrong.

His phone died before he could even tell Otoya he’s going to be late. They were waiting for him, all were getting impatient if the way Otoya spoke was any indication. What an amazing way to start working with a group, truly. The six of them didn’t agree since the very beginning and now Tokiya made it worse.

Clutching the dead phone in his hand, Tokiya just hoped it wouldn’t be the end of something that didn’t even start yet.

* * *

 

“ _I am Hayato.”_

Those words resonated through Otoya’s mind long after they were said. Tokiya is Hayato. Hayato is Tokiya. They were one person from the very beginning.

Wait.

_Wait._

Otoya’s eyes got even larger if that was even possible with how open they were in surprise. If Tokiya is Hayato and Hayato is Otoya’s soulmate then that means…

Tears started to roll down Otoya’s face before he even realized his eyes watered up.

“Oto… why are you crying?” Tokiya made an unconscious move to reach to Otoya, hand raised to wipe the tears away, and Otoya’s stupid, defiant body did the worst thing ever: it flinched away, despite his willingness to let Tokiya touch him. His mind couldn’t comprehend what happened. His heart longed for his soulmate. His body refused to let him get hurt. It all was so confusing, Otoya’s own heart, mind and body not being in agreement.

“Of course he’d be crying! He was supposed to be your friend and you lied to him!” no, no, it’s not like that, Syo’s wrong, he’s all wrong but Otoya doesn’t correct him, couldn’t if he wanted because in that second he’s out of the room and he’s running. He doesn’t know where he’s running, let’s his legs move and lead because his mind can’t focus on that right now.

His soulmate.

 _Tokiya_ is his _soulmate._

That was either a fate’s cruel joke or a dream Otoya’s longing heart put into his head. That couldn’t be true. As much as he hoped it would so he wouldn’t have to pick between his soulmate and the love of his life, it just couldn’t. Not with his luck.

The bed was soft when Otoya jumped onto it, hiding his face in a pillow. Tokiya’s pillow. Shit, it wasn’t even his bed, how messed up could he be.

There was a soft click of the door being opened and closed, followed by a pair of feet against wooden floor. ‘ _Please leave’_ he thought as they got closer. _‘Please leave’_ he thought as the mattress dipped under additional weight.

“Otoya? Please, talk to me.” That couldn’t be true either. There was no Tokiya, no gentle hand on Otoya’s shoulder trying to turn him around. A sob that Otoya kept trying to keep in escaped, his mouth no longer pressed tight against the pillow. There was a hitch in Tokiya’s breath as he heard it.

“I’d tell you if I could. I swear I would. You know it, right?” another sob left Otoya’s lips because he _didn’t know._ He wanted to believe, but would Tokiya really tell him, a person he didn’t even like that much, such a secret?

“’m not… I’m not crying because of that.” God, Otoya wanted to cringe at how weak his voice sounded like. A pathetic whine of a fool in love.

“Not? Then what…”

“Hayato’s my soulmate.” Otoya cut Tokiya short in a short moment of strength. Tokiya was silent; of course he was. He didn’t believe Otoya. No one in the right mind would believe him, what was Otoya thinking…

It took a whole minute of painful silence for Tokiya to move. A whole minute of Otoya slowly accepting the incoming rejection, Tokiya calling him a liar, telling him to leave him once and for all. A whole ten seconds to realize there were arms wrapped around him in a hug. A body above his, as if shielding from the world, and a broken sob in his ear.

“It _was_ you.” Tokiya whispered into his ear, voice tight and filled with so much love, it was almost overwhelming. “I didn’t want to bring my hopes up. I thought I would never deserve a soulmate like you. Your eyes are gorgeous.” He felt Otoya turn around in his arms, trying to face him. Red eyes locked with blue ones, disbelief mixed with hope and so much warmth.

“My eyes?” gorgeous, beautiful, warm, mesmerizing, outstanding. Just like everything about Otoya.

“Yes.”

“You like them?”

“Of course.”

“I love you.” As soon as those words left his mouth Otoya’s whole face burned up with a blush so dark it almost matched his eyes and Tokiya’s a weak, weak man. Their first kiss was sweet and wet from tears and _perfect._

* * *

 

Once Tokiya woke up from his slumber he happily noted there’s a solid warmth next to him. The previous evening wasn’t a dream. Tokiya had no idea what would he do if it was, it’d kill him.

Tokiya buried his nose in red locks and breathed in. Otoya’s smell was mesmerizing, a scent of freshly picked red apples kissed by sun. He never saw Otoya use a cologne, the boy seemed to settle on antiperspirants only, so that must have been his own unique scent. Another thing to add to the list why Tokiya loved him so much. If only he wasn’t a stupid coward, they could be like this for months already. Happy, together and in love.

Otoya’s face is absolutely adorable, Tokiya notes, with freckles all over his nose and lips curled up in a smile. Maybe that’s why the fate was so unforgiving for Tokiya so far. It knew Otoya would be the best thing to ever happen to him and had to compensate his luck by making Tokiya miserable for years.

Tokiya brushed away a stray strand of hair that seemed to annoy Otoya in his sleep. The boy nuzzled his face into Tokiya’s palm, his contented face making it impossible for Tokiya to stop himself, so he placed a soft kiss on Otoya’s temple. And then another. And then kissed every freckle on Otoya’s nose and every lash on his eyelids and the laughter from his lips.

“What a way to wake up.” Otoya whispered in between kisses.

“I’ll make sure to wake you up that way every day if you want me.”

“It’s a promise, then”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
